One Night
by DrunknMunky85
Summary: Her hips swayed, making her dress shift up, exposing her flesh in a provocative way. Her hands roamed from her hips, over her chest, around her neck and up in to the air. As the beat took over, she didn't notice a pair of black eyes watching her every move.


Just a quick one shot I wrote while I was giving my mind a rest.

This is an AU fic... Just a bit of angsty fun.  
Hope you enjoy. This is a Bella/Hermione/Cissy so if you're not in to it, please don't read.

Harry Potter and Characters do not belong to me. No money is being made

* * *

One night.

She walked into the club and headed straight to the bar. She wasn't really a big drinker, but just for tonight, she would be.

He had gotten close today, too close. She knew Harry had searched for her. When she first left the magical world she'd seen him every day. She hid well, never moving, staying in one place knowing he'd lose interest when he couldn't find her. He would spend a day poking around the local area, asking people questions, but no-one knew her. She rented an apartment above a corner shop she could see the street from her window. The last spells she performed with her wand had been disillusionment charms, privacy spells, repellant hexes and distraction charms. No body ever got close to her small sanctuary. He'd turn up now and again, sniffing at a cold trail. Even though she stayed put, he would never find her.

She ordered a double shot of brandy and swallowed it in one gulp. For the last four years she had worked in a small bar around the corner. It was a dingy place. The kind of place people went to disappear. Everyone left her alone, no one asked any questions. And that's the way she liked it.

Another shot burned her throat, she scrunched her eyes shut as the fiery liquid traveled down, sending a heat wave through her body. Seeing him brought back painful memories. Her friends dying, people she loved suffering. She'd left it all behind the day the dark lord was defeated. Magic had ruined her, destroyed her soul. She couldn't stand being a shell, so she left.

The only thing that had made her think twice about leaving was them. The two who swore they'd take care of her, shield her from more horrors, fix her. But there was nothing left. Love and hope had been lost, she felt nothing but cold detachment.

Another shot and she began to relax. She knew she shouldn't be in this club. She knew they would be there, the woman with the black as night hair and her beautiful blonde counterpart. The two. They had surprised her all those years ago, they were revealed as agents of the light. Working with them had been good for a while, until one night when they crossed the line of colleagues, of friendship. Their warm bodies comforted her for a time, almost gave her hope. But in the end, there was too much to repair. She had to leave them.

She ordered a large glass of wine and turned to face the crowd on the dance floor. Her eyes scanned the writhing, pulsating bodies gyrating to the beat of the loud music. There were some truly beautiful people in tonight, but no one she wanted was on that floor.

Her 'friend', or rather a girl she worked with, had asked her to go out for dinner and a few drinks, but it wasn't what she wanted, wasn't what she needed. Just for one night, she needed to forget, forget who she was, forget everything. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her body. She smiled against the glass as one of her favourite songs started to play.

She set the glass down on the bar and moved out on to the floor. Her hips swayed, making her dress shift up, exposing her flesh in a provocative way. Her hands roamed from her hips, over her chest, around her neck and up in to the air. As the beat took over, she didn't notice a pair of black eyes watching her every move.

"Max, do you know what she's doing here?" a beautiful woman asked the hulk of a man stood on the edge of the dance floor. The girl hadn't been seen for over four years, the boy wonder hadn't managed to find her. Reports after the war suggested that she had left the country. Her and he sister had spent two years tracking the witch, and came up empty-handed. But there she was gorgeous as ever in her club, on her dance floor, body moving in an unmistakably inviting way.

"No sorry, want me to get rid of her?" he asked.

"No it's fine I'll take care of it." she replied. The woman looked to the glass fronted office that looked out across the dance floor and saw her partner watching the girl too. They caught each other eye and nodded in unison.

The woman with the black eyes slowly made her way across the crowded floor until she was dancing right behind the brunette, she watched for a moment. Eyes sliding up the well toned legs, across the swaying hips. She drank in the sight of hands running over pert breasts and smooth skin. She stepped forward and placed her hands on the girls hips, pulling her in, holding her tight against herself.

"Did nobody warn you? Girls like you will get eaten alive in my club." she growled in the dancing woman's ear.

"Bellatrix." the brunette whispered as she spun in her arms to face her. "it's been a while." she smirked as she gyrated her hips against the dark woman.

"Why are you here Hermione?" she asked not letting go, memories flooding her mind as the young body moved against hers.

"I've come to dance." she said as she twisted out of her arms and slowly circled the woman, hands running along the leather corset she was famous for.

The alcohol was making the brunette brave, in the light of day, sober, she could never have brought herself to do this with the dark beauty. She moved her hands on to the woman's hips and ground against her from behind, pulling her close.

Bellatrix tried to stop the moan escaping, thankful for the music. She looked to the office and noticed the blonde had gone. She felt Hermione's hands everywhere and her body was quickly responding. The brunette dipped down behind her and slowly dragged her hands up under her long skirt in time with the heavy beat, until she reached her thighs and pulled them away.

"Dangerous game you're playing Granger, my sister will only hold her control for so long." another familiar voice sounded from behind both of them.

"Mmm, Narcissa. I was hoping you'd be here." Hermione responded, a sultry smile on her lips. She placed a gentle kiss on a pale neck then let go of the older sister to turn and face the blonde. "Delicious." she growled. Licking her lips, she didn't hide her appraisal of the woman's body as she looked her up and down. She smiled at the other woman, grabbing her hand, she lifted it and slowly circled her in a predatory way. Hips swaying to the music. She lifted her free hand to the blonds elegant neck, gently trailing her fingers down the low neck line between her breasts, carefully caressing the exposed cleavage.

Bellatrix purred at the sight before her, she licked her lips and watched as the younger girl pulled her sister to her and forced a knee between her legs. The pair ground against each other, music giving them the rhythm. The dark woman stepped up and matched their movements behind Hermione, hands moving over the younger body as it moved against her sister.

"Have you come to dance, or have you come to play Hermione?" she growled in to the girls ear before nipping the lobe with her teeth.

"That depends on what game you have in mind."

Bellatrix spun the girl around and caught her lips with her own, taking her breath away with the unexpected heat of the kiss.

"Come with me and you will find out." she said, abruptly stepping back and walking through the crowd.

Narcissa gently pressed her hand to the brunettes back, guiding her off the floor and up a set of stairs.

"You had best be sure that this is what you want, neither I, nor Bella will open this door until we are done with you." the blonde said coming to a stand still at the top of the stairs.

Hermione lent forward gently kissed the woman and smiled. Without saying a word she opened the door and stepped through.

"Lock the door Cissy." the order came from across the room. The dark woman watched as her sister warded the room with her wand. She studied the girl for a moment. The year's away from the magical world had been kind. There was no sign of the stress that it had once brought her. She was stunning.

"Where have you been Hermione?" she asked as she walked over to stand in front of the girl.

"Does it matter?" she whispered, not expecting or waiting for a reply. "I'm here now." stepping forward she captured blood-red lips in a passion filled kiss.

Narcissa slowly undid the zip at the back of the brunettes dress and laid kisses on every inch of newly exposed skin.

"Take it off Bella, I want to see her." she whispered, brushing hair out of the girls face as she came to stand at her sister's side. Bellatrix slipped the straps of the dress off the brunettes shoulders, and let the material drop to pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white lace panties, and black high heels.

"Beautiful." the dark woman hissed.

Narcissa took the girl's hand and placed it on the laces of her sisters corset. "Undress her." she ordered and propped herself against the large desk in the middle of the room. Crossing her arms, she waited for the girl the start.

Hermione's fingers made quick work of the intricate design, a talent learnt years ago, a pull and a tug later, the leather joined her dress on the floor as did the white shirt she wore. Bellatrix pulled the brunette forward and kissed her again, her hands slowly working their way up her arms and over her shoulders. Their bodies pressed together, the dark woman trailed her hands down the girls back and cupped her ass, forcing their hips together.

Hermione groaned as she un buttoned the older woman's skirt and pushed it over her hips. Tongues sliding against each other in a hot wet battle, neither women noticed the blond until they felt a hand on each of their backs. They broke apart and focused on her.  
Hermione pulled the zip of her dress and pushed it to the ground, while Bellatrix pulled the pins from her hair, allowing it to cascade down her back like a waterfall.

All in an equal state of undress, the sisters turned back to the girl and pushed her towards the desk. They lifted her until she was sat on the edge and spread her legs.

Narcissa stepped between them and kissed her, causing the girl to groan as she cupped and squeezed her breasts, flicking the nipples with her thumbs.

"Why did you come here?" Bellatrix asked, kissing and biting at Hermione's neck.

"To dance." she panted her reply. Narcissa licked across her collar-bone and down her chest. Swirling her tongue over the flesh of her breast while her hand stroked her heat through the lace.

"Then let's dance." the dark woman said before kissing her, her hand joining her sister's between the girls legs. They each grabbed a piece of the fragile material and pulled until it tore, leaving the girls hot, wet center exposed to the cool air of the room.

Narcissa pulled the brunette to her feet and spun her around to face the desk. She forced her to spread her legs and bent her over. Bellatrix moved around and climbed on to the table bringing her lips to the girls again, she squeezed and caressed the girls skin, working her hand down until her fingers slipped between the slick folds of her sex.

Hermione hissed as the dark beauty made gentle circles around her clit, dipping her finger in to her and spreading the juices over the sensitive nub.

Narcissa dragged her nails over the brunettes naked back, leaving red angry marks in their wake. She ground her pelvis against her ass and the girl hissed, the pressure from behind pushing her harder against Bella's hand. Narcissa softly ran her hand over the cheeks of her ass, and down between her legs until she found her dripping wet prize.

"Oh fuck." Hermione cried out in pleasure as two fingers were pushed in to her. The blonde slowly pulled them out and added a third as she thrust back in.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister, after all this time she still knew how to work the girls body. "Make her come Cissy." she groaned as Hermione's hand found its way on to her breast and pinched a nipple. Narcissa pumped her arm faster and thrust in to her harder. She saw Bella move to match her speed and felt the girls walls clamp around her. Hermione came quickly, screaming her pleasure to the otherwise silent room.

Bellatrix moved her hand away and got to her feet. She walked to her sister, lifted the fingers that had been inside the girl to her mouth, and licked them clean. Once satisfied that she had got ever drop, she picked up her wand, flicked her wrist and the desk was turned into a large comfortable bed.

She laughed as the brunette collapsed on her stomach, still trying to catch her breath. "She's out of practice." she said to her sister.

"Have you had enough my pretty pet, shall we leave you to rest?" the blonde asked, laughing quietly as Hermione rolled to her back and shook her head. "Good." she smirked.

The dark witch crawled on top of the girl and kissed her. "I'm going to taste your delicious little cunt, while I do, I want you to pleasure Cissy with your mouth." she husked, as she nibbled and kissed her way down the brunettes body.

Narcissa climbed on to the bed and positioned herself over the young woman's face, giving her a delectable view of her wet slit. Hermione wrapped her arms around the blondes thighs and pulled her to her mouth. She started slow, kissing her outer lips, darting her tongue out now and then to taste her. When she felt Bella's tongue delve in to her depths, she mimicked every move on her sister. She thrust her tongue inside the blonde, pumping it in and out. Narcissa gently rocked her hips to match each thrust, she felt the girl move her hand up and softly stroke her clit.

Bellatrix groaned at the taste that flooded her mouth. A flavour so familiar but yet so new and enticing. She had always loved doing this to the girl, she knew just how to flick her tongue at the right time and when to slid her fingers in. It had been to long since she'd had the brunette, she missed it. She listened to the women above her moan, and with each stroke and every thrust, she knew they were both close to their completion. She pushed three fingers inside and thrust hard, causing the girl to abandon her task and cry out her pleasure. Hermione spread her legs wider, giving Bella more room to go deeper.

Narcissa pulled the girl's hair, hard enough to get her back on track. As a tongue slid in to her again and again, she moaned as Hermione pinched and flicked at her clit. Her body began to tense, inner walls shook with anticipation, abdomen tightened with growing pleasure. She threw her head back, tangled her fingers in brown curls, she came hard in the young womans mouth screaming her ecstasy. She pushed the girl's mouth away and rolled to lay next to her, watching her sister as she fucked the girl into oblivion. She lent over and latched her mouth on a hard excited nipple, biting and nipping at the red bud.

Bellatrix thrust harder, sucking the girls clit into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

"O..fu...yes Bella,yes oh oh ooooo." Hermione cried out as she came. The sisters slowed their movements, allowing the girl to come down. The dark woman crawled up the space between the two women on the bed and lay down. The three laid silently catching their breath.

"Why did you come here Hermione?" she was asked again.

"To fuck you." she replied rolling on top of the older sister and kissing her breathless.

"Then do it." she said looking the girl in the eye. She spread her legs to allow Hermione to rest between them.

Narcissa stroked the hair from her sisters face and kissed her forehead. "She's as good as we remember Bella." she whispered, smiling up at the brunette, they met in a kiss above the dark woman.

When they broke apart, Hermione bent to kiss Bella with just as much passion and fire that she had for her nearly four years ago. She spread a trail of kisses down the long pale neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh, making sure to leave her mark.

"Fuck her Hermione, make her feel as good as I do." Narcissa growled, running her hands over the girls naked body.

Open mouth kisses left a damp trail over Bellas skin, causing her flesh to prickle when the cool air hit. Bella gasped and clung on to her sister's arm when a mouth surrounded her nipple, teasing and flicking it. A hand doing the same to the other.

"Gods." the girls touch was new but so familiar, the pleasure was the same but different. Yes, it had been far to long since they had done this.

Hermione sat up and pulled the woman with her, she forced Narcissa to lay back and Bella to lay next to her. She straddled one leg of each witch and smiled. This had always been one of her favourite positions. Both Black sister's beneath her.

"I'll make you both scream my name." Hermione said as she spread both pairs of legs. She kissed the contrasting mounds, each in turn, flicking her tongue on both clits. She smiled at the resulting hiss and gasp of pleasure.

She slowly slipped three fingers of her right hand into the blond and circled her clit with her thumb, making the woman groan.

She did the same to Bella, instead of her thumb though, she bent and used her tongue. Lapping gently at the woman's clit, she giggled when she flicked the tip of her tongue over it and the woman bucked up into her face. Bella had always been over sensitive when it came to this particular act. As she stroked her tongue over her, and slowly began to fuck both women with her fingers, basking in the sounds of their moans and pants. She flicked her eyes up and groaned at the sight of the sisters playing with their own breasts. They were so alike in their pleasure, that's why it had always been easy with them. She kept her pace steady, Narcissa was quicker to reach her peak. Just as the Blonde was about to come, Hermione stopped and sat up. Both woman protested, the brunette grinned. "You don't come without her." she said to Narcissa, nodding her head at the dark woman.

The blond let out a sob and looked at her sister, desperation in her eyes.

"Not long Cissy, I promise." she panted as Hermione resumed her task. The girl stroked harder against the clits with tongue and thumb, thrust faster in to both.

"God please Bella, come for me, come for her...I can't ..I ne.." she dug her nails into her sister's thigh as she begged.

The pain sent Bella soaring over the abyss into ecstasy, both sisters screaming out the girl's name.

As they lay there breathing heavy, chests heaving Bella turned to the brunette.

"Why did you come here Hermione?" she asked moving damp curls from her face.

The young woman laying on her stomach didn't look up. She didn't move as she replied. "To forget."

Three witches were silent for a moment, the woman with the black eyes moved first. "Then let us help you to forget." she said as she ran her hand up a bare thigh.

* * *

When morning came Hermione tried moving off the bed without waking the sisters. She picked up her dress and slipped it over her head.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Bellatrix said as he sat up.

"It's for the best, besides I have work in an hour." she lied easily as she looked around the room for her shoes.

'Stay a while, I'll get you breakfast and you can apparat there." the older woman said hoping to get a little longer with the girl.

"I haven't carried a wand for over three years Bella." she replied slipping on the found heels and moving to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Hermione, answer me truthfully. Why did you come here?"

The brunette stilled her hands and dropped them to her side's. She watched the woman's reflection and sighed. She had always known when she was lying, it was one of Bella's many talents.

"I came to remember." she answered honestly this time.

"Remember what?" Narcissa asked from the bed having been woken by their voices.

"That once, a long time a go, I was special for a while, that I was loved." she said quietly turning to face the witches, a somber smile on her face.

"Stay and you will feel that way everyday." Bellatrix said stepping toward the girl. Narcissa coming to stand at their side.

Hermione stepped into her arms and kissed her gently, turned to the other sister and did the same.

"You know I can't." she said softly. She stepped away and walked towards the door.

"When will we see you again?" Bellatrix asked already knowing the answer.

Hermione turned around and gave them both a sad smile.

"If I can help it, never." she replied then walked out the door and out of their lives.

She had made a promise to herself before going to the club last night. No matter how much she wanted to stay, no matter how tempting it was to stay in the embrace of the two women who loved her, she wouldn't, she would resist stay strong and walk away.

It was only ever going to be one night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.  
Until next time...


End file.
